Many electrical devices, such as personal computer systems, are supplied power by way of a power cord which interconnects the electrical device to a common electrical outlet. Generally, the power cord is of the type having a three-prong male connector at one end for plugging into the electrical outlet and a three-prong female connector at an opposite end. The female connector is plugged into a complementary three prong male connector located within an inlet on the chassis of the electrical device. The power cord is often a molded power cords having a molded three prong female connector for being received within the inlet on the chassis of the electrical device. The geometric shape of the molded portion of the connector often varies from device to device and from country to country, for example from triangular or rectangular to other polygonal shapes. Having the power cord received within a recess on the chassis relieves strain on the power cord. However, although this arrangement relieves some strain on the power cord, the power cord may still become loose or disconnected due to inadvertent pulling or movement of the power cord or chassis. Disconnection of the power cord causes the electrical device to shut-off. Device shut-off can have severe consequences, especially if the device is a computer system. Sudden, unexpected loss of power and system shut-off, in addition to being inconvenient, can cause, among other things, a loss of data and/or file corruption.
Prior art cord clamps are known which receive the power cord adjacent to the power cord connector, gripping the cord itself, and include a screw fastener for securing the clamp to the connector. Cord clamps are also known for securing power cord electrical connectors and molded power cord connectors to an electrical device. However, these clamps are specially designed for a specific size and shape of molded power cord or connector style and allow for little, if any variation in the size of the molded connector. Thus, there exists a need for a connector clamp which can mechanically secure a molded power cord connector to an electrical device and can accommodate a variety of power cord connector designs and sizes.